1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polyarylether containing N-substituted imide groups and to a process for producing the same. More particularly, it relates to a polyarylether prepared by using a novel 3,6-dihalogen- or -dintro-1,2,4,5-diimide having N,N-substituents for use as monomers of high-temperature structures and functional polymers, and relates to a process for producing the same.
2. Background
Until recently, polyetherimide resin produced by General Electric in U.S.A. (Trademark: Ultem.RTM.) represented by the following formula (I) was known as a typical high-temperature engineering plastic: ##STR2##
However, there is a demand to improve the processability and solubility of the engineering plastics.